


Royal Blue

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dead Mommy, Feels, Fluff, Letter from the Dead, M/M, Royal Blue ties, Tia - Freeform, Weddings, hot spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tia just extended the arm that held the yellowed letter to Jean.<br/>“What is it?” Jean asked, taking it from her and turning it over to see, written in the same neat hand writing of Marco’s, ‘The Fiancee’ with a small b in the corner<br/>“It’s from your soon to be mother-in-law.” Was all she said before she turned to leave. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob she spoke over her shoulder to Jean. “You best read that now, Marco is reading his.” And she left<br/>There was just one thing, Marco's mom had died when he was ten. And  today was their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry it has been a while, I've been busy with Band and Betaing (For all the HP fans, go check out Lord_Sir's peice called Entirely my Fault) But here is my newest piece. Hope fully I will be able to start updating more on other things.

                Jean was nervous.

                He stood in the colorful youth room of St. Claire’s looking in a full body mirror that the church officials had moved in for the occasion. He was fiddling with his royal blue bow tie, a color Marco had insisted on and said he didn’t have a reason why, but a picture that had, for as long as he had known him, sat on his bedside table told him otherwise. It was a picture of his mom on her wedding day. She had been young when she was married, 19 years old, her chestnut brown hair hung above her hips and the freckles on her cheeks were highlighted by her bright smile -much like Marco’s smile- everything about her was familiar through Marco.

                That picture is why Jean hadn’t objected when Marco had insisted on royal blue, the exact blue that matched the ribbon in his mom’s hair and the blue chrysanthemum bouquet in her lap, with one tucked behind her ear. 

                Jean straitened his tie again and brushed his suit flat, though it didn’t need it. Today was the day he would marry Marco. The day after it was legal for them to marry, they had gone to pick out rings, more than one person had given them dirty looks, and a few had made comments about the “disgusting queers” but that hadn’t dissuaded Marco. He had simply released Jean’s hand and slipped his arm around Jean’s waist protectively. Jean had struggled with being looked down upon simply because of who he was, and it was made even worse when his father had disowned him after he refused to break things off with Marco. Jean had tried to extend the hand of peace towards his father after much deliberation by inviting him to the wedding, though he had not received a response.

                Jean turned as he heard the door to the youth room squeak open. “Hey Tia.”

                Marco’s Aunt Renée held a yellowed envelope in her hand, and closed the door quietly before responding.  “Hello Jean.” Tia had basically been Marco’s mother figure after Marco’s parents had died in a car crash that had resulted in a lot of time spent in the hospital for a then young Marco. She had moved back down to Trost from Alaska after his father had died at the crash site, and his mom had been rushed to the nearest hospital. After a few months, the doctors had talked to Tia about taking her off life support. Marco had steadfastly refused at first but later had realized that his mom would not want to have machines breathing for her. He only had one condition. They had to donate her organs. Once, when Marco was little he asked his momma what the little box on her driver license meant. She had said that it meant that if she died, her organs would go help other people live. It had freaked Marco out and he had made her promise not to die anytime soon, and she laughed and had. A few years later, she was in the six car pileup that had ultimately killed her.

                Tia had not only been a mom to Marco, but to Jean too. She hadn’t batted an eye when Jean had showed up on their doorstep, beaten and bloodied, at two in the morning, needing a place to stay. She had just lead him inside and sat him on the couch, where he had nursed his hurt wrist as Marco fretted over all his other injuries. Actually Marco fretted for just as long as it took for Tia to go get the first aid kit and tell him Jean would be okay, before Marco sat beside him on the couch, his hands balled into fists. Jean had reached out to grab his hands with his one good one, and told him it wasn’t worth it. Marco had just looked at him and said “You are worth it.” He had lived with them ever since.

                Tia just extended the arm that held the yellowed letter to Jean.

                “What is it?” Jean asked, taking it from her and turning it over to see, written in the same neat hand writing of Marco’s, ‘The Fiancee’ with a small b in the corner.

                “It’s from your soon to be mother-in-law.” Was all she said before she turned to leave. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob she spoke over her shoulder to Jean. “You best read that now, Marco is reading his.” And she left.

                Suddenly feeling even more nervous than he did before Jean stared at the envelope in his hands. Marco had always insisted that his Mom and Dad would have loved him, but Jean had never been so sure. With his experience parent’s usually did not like to find out their child was gay, and that made him nervous. What if this letter confirmed what he had feared second only to losing Marco, and that was that his parents would have approved either? He had always had issues with his Dad and it had still hurt when his dad had yelled at him to get out and not come back. What if Marco was now reading about how his Mom was sure she was a lovely girl, and if it was a boy she would never forgive him?

                Jean took a deep breath and slid his finger into the envelope flap, breaking the seal. Out slid a single  slightly less yellowed, having been protected by the envelope, piece of paper. He slowly flipped it open and began to read:   

 

**_Dear_______________ (Insert your name here)_ **

**_Not to sound like a cheesy clique chick flick, but if your reading this it means I’m dead. Wonder how it happened, but I guess I will know when I go to heaven. I’m writing this because I want to make sure I am able to be part of my son’s wedding. That and also my sister Renée and I have for a long time felt I am going to go before her, and let’s face it, she is clumsy and probably doesn’t have to long anyway._**  

****

Jean laughed lightly, because Tia Renée really was clumsy. One time she had forgotten that the pan she was baking her lemon bars in had been prebaked for the crust, and tried to pick it up the 350 degree glass pan and put it back in the oven with no oven mitts. She had to wrap her hand for that one, but luckily they already had an extensive first aid kit after her many other accidents.   

 

 ** _You should have seen her burns when we tried to make Marco’s first birthday cake after she picked up the 425 degree pan. Her poor Alaskan hands couldn’t handle the heat._**   

 

Apparently it wasn’t uncommon.   

 

 ** _I’m sure you are a lovely boy._**   

Jean reread that line. And read it again. And again. But each time it still said the same seven words, and his heart soared.   

 ** _I am going to be honest with you, even though my Marco isn’t even a teenager, I am almost positive he is gay. If this letter is ever read, it means I am right and Renée owns me twenty bucks (Do tell her I expect payment in full once she gets to heaven with me). Both she and my husband insisted I write this for a daughter-in-law, but call it mother’s intuition, but I am positive Marco will not be marrying a girl. And I am perfectly happy with that. So I decided to write two, once for a daughter-in-law (which I must admit I put a lot less effort into, feel free to read it, it is rather funny) and one for you, my amazing son-in-law. I know you are amazing because anyone who my son would pick out to live life with forever, must be one hell of a person. But if you hurt my baby, I will come back to haunt you, and I will gouge your eyes out with a hot spoon._**   

 

This time Jean laughed fully, feeling a lot less nervous. He wished he could have met his future mother-in-law, she seemed to be just his kind of person.   

 

 ** _All kidding aside, here is what I want to tell you. Take care of Marco, and don’t dwell in the past. I do not know you, and do not know if this will actually mean anything to you but something I have always told my son is the past is the past and the future is the future, if you spend all your time in one you won’t get to the other._**   

Jean felt his eyes start to mist up and he realized as a tear ran down his nose how much he needed to hear that today, someone telling him it doesn’t matter that his father didn’t accept him, because he had a family who loved him, and he was about to make that official by walking down an aisle, something he thought he would never get to do.   

****

**_Anyway, I cannot wait to meet you when you come to heaven (if this has not already been sorted out, St. Claire’s is a great place to go to get your promise of heaven) and I fully expect to see you here. Also feel free to name any adopted, or test tube grandchildren after me ;) and tell remind Renée to wear her oven mitts. If I am somehow able to I will be in that church with you watching you put a ring on my son’s finger. Respect that ring, because if I can be in that church, I can get ahold of a hot spoon._**   

**_With all the love of a mother,_**  

 ** _Grace Bodt_**  

****

Jean sat there for a few minutes, and looked at the slightly threating letter through wet eyes. He was still sitting that way when he heard a soft knock and the door to the youth room opened again with a squeak. Marco walked in, and looked at Jean with eyes that had obviously been crying.

“Hey.” Jean said weakly “You’re gonna jinx our wedding.”

Marco smiled softly and sat down beside Jean. He looked at the letter that was in Jean’s hands “Can I….” he trailed off.

“Course.” Jean said and handed him the letter.

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist as he read, listening to him chuckle and wiping away some of the tears that fell. As Marco reached the end, he put the paper down and hugged Jean tight.  And suddenly a bubble of laughter burst from his mouth, Marco’s laugh being so contagious that Jean started to laugh to.

“Dude,” he said wiping his eyes, though now they were tears of laughter “Momma died when I was ten, but Tia told me she wrote this when I was five.

“Your love of dicks started at a young age.” Jean said as seriously as he could.

Marco gave him a light punch on the shoulder, but still hard enough to hurt. He leaned in for a kiss but Jean stopped him. “No,” he said “You are not going jinx our wedding anymore then you already have.”

Marco laughed and looked back down at the letter, and the mirth that had been on his face slowly slipped away as one lone tear slid down his cheek. Jena wiped it away and said “As much as I love you, get out.”

Marco looked up again with a smile, “May I…” he gestured to the letter.

“Course you can keep it.” Jean said

Marco folded up the letter, and slid it into his breast pocket where Jean could now see his letter from his mom was. As he turned to leave Jean put a hand on his arm.  

“Hey Marco,” he said tentatively. Marco turned to look at him “How do I, uh. How do I get to heaven?”  

Marco smiled “We can talk to the priest about that after the ceremony, but forI have to go marry the guy of my dreams.”  He said cheekily.

Jean smiled “I hear one of the guys is worth looking at.” He flirted, facing Marco and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Marco smiled “You’re are worth it too.” He kissing Jean’s nose lightly.

“I was talking about me.” Jean said cheekily, flashing a dazzling smile, and Marco rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” Marco grabbed Jeans hand and started to lead him out of the room when Jean felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and he stopped. His mind immediately jumped to Grace, but when he looked up he saw it was only an air vent.

“What?” Marco asked

“Nothing,” Jean said, but he took one last look before closing the door behind them  

 

 

“A great lady once said,” Jean said, changing his vows at the very last minute, in front of a rather small crowd, mostly consisting of Marco’s family and their friends, with Tia Renée sitting in the spot usually reserved for the Mother of the groom, the picture of Grace sitting proud and tall in her lap. “That I’d better respect the ring, or she will gouge my eyes out with a hot spoon.” The crowd laughed, Bertholdt’s being the loudest out of them all. “And I promise to do just that.” And he slid the simple gold band onto Marco’s finger. “Because you’re worth it.”

“You may now kiss the groom.” The Priest said and Marco did just that, swooping down to kiss Jean. Their friends whooped and hollered as they turned to face them. Jean scanned the crowd, looking into the many faces of his friends and new family, and realized how loved they were. His eyes stopped on a man sitting in the very back row, who met his eyes and signed one the few signs he had actually learned in the Sign Language classes he had insisted Jean take.

His Father signed “I’m sorry.”  

 

**_I smiled from my perch on the rail of the balcony seating, as I saw my new son-in-law’s face light up with joy when he saw his dad. He and my Marco stopped at the end of the aisle, and Jean, as I now know he is called embraced his father, with tears in his eyes. “Don’t dwell in the past,” I whispered “forgive and forget.” Marco looked directly up at the balcony, almost as though he heard me and could see me. I smiled. I was glad he had found such a nice husband, and even more glad that Jean would respect him, because as it turns out, I can’t pick up spoons._ **

**_“See you in Heaven, my boys.”_ **


	2. Marco's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's letter from his Momma

**_Marco,_ **

**_If I don’t die before your wedding day, I guess this letter will never be read. But just in case I am writing it, because Tia and I both think I will going first, and all it takes is looking at Tia for anyone to realize that her kicking the bucket can’t be that far away (Coincidently I just looked out the window to see her trip over the paint bucket we used to paint your treehouse. You better appreciate that kid, we hit our thumbs with the hammer enough times for it.)_ **

**_You also just touched the wet paint. I’m going to strangle you._ **

**_I wonder if you will remember us building your treehouse. You insisted every knight had to have his fortress. Tia and I were foolish enough to refuse your father’s help. But we got that blasted house in that tree!_ **

**_Anyway, I believe one day you will find a great person to marry, and if I can’t be there maybe Tia can carry my picture. You love that picture, the one that sits beside your bed. Or did. Maybe now it is on a wall or packed away in some box, but right now that is your favorite picture of me. It’s my wedding photo, taken just a few days before I married your dad. To be honest we weren’t expecting to have you so soon after our wedding, but I couldn’t be more grateful that we did. We have talked about giving you another brother or sister, but whether or not that happens I don’t know. But if he or she is anything like you, they will insist on being in your wedding, Bodts are stubborn people (it’s from the Norwegian side of the family, we literally have harder heads then other people)._ **

**_I am also writing another letter to your future spouse, whoever that may be. I so far only have one thing to say to them, and that is to respect the ring. So if they ever cheat on you or break your heart, grab a Ouija board and call me up. Haunting freaks everyone out._ **

**_But in all honesty, I hope you find someone you want to live the rest of your life with, and love with all your heart. And I hope they love you back just as much if not more. The thing about you is you’re too trusting. I’m afraid you will get your heart broken again and again before you finally find the one you are looking for. (I’m also worried a creepy old man will offer you candy and you will hop right in the back of his van. I swear you have never met a stranger. You made friends with the neighbor’s cat. Then later that night you insisted he sit down and eat super with us. That calico certainty enjoyed the cod we had cooked up.)_ **

**_Uh, you just fell out of your tree house. I better go; I can hear you wailing for Mommy from inside. Sometimes Tia just doesn’t cut it. You are a momma’s boy._ **

**_I love you this much, *pinches fingers together* (here you always say that isn’t very much.) but it is, because my love for you goes all the way around the world and comes right back here._ **

**_~Momma_ **


	3. The Other Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other letter, the one to the daughter in law I seriously doubt I will have

**_Dearest you,_ **

**_Hello, my name is Grace Bodt, and if you are reading this by some miracle you are marrying my son and I am dead (which is not a miracle I’m clumsy). This is the 13 th time I have started this letter, my sister (Marco’s Tia Renee) has slapped me on the wrist several times and made me start over ~~when I stated in my letters that I think my son is gay~~  when I went off on a tangent. I have tried several times to write this letter ~~but I really do think my Marco will not be marrying a woman~~  but have been super unsuccessful._ **

**_Quickly, Renee is distracted. Her son is acting up. I want you, if you are reading this letter, to tell her I said to give you the other letter (she will know what you mean, and read that. Now every time I say boy, insert girl okay?_ **

**_Ta-ta, see my metaphorical daughter in law in heaven one day,_ **

**_Grace Bodt_ **

****

**_P.S._ **

**_In all seriousness if I am wrong welcome to the family. :-) I love you and respect my son. I look forward to meeting you one day. Maybe I am wrong this time, but currently Marco is playing wedding and the chair is the other groom. But if this is just a kid thing I do mean absolutely everything I wrote in the other letter to you. Now, remember your something old (tell Tia that it is her for me okay) something new, something borrowed, but most of all_ **

**_Something Blue_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about making some other little tidbits about this fic. A few from before, like when Jean shows up on their doorstep, and some after, like when Jean finally meets Momma Bodt. And of course some of bored Momma Bodt following people around, perhaps playing some pranks on Tia Renee. Let me know if you think I should! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing Marco's letter, as well as the one for the Daughter-in-Law, so if you liked it stay tuned :)


End file.
